Nyx's Cabin
by BlackOnyxPrincess
Summary: A remake of my previous story. You'll still understand if you haven't read it but you can understand more. In this spin-off Nacy never went on her journey with Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. But she came to the camp in the same way. Although it might change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One  
><strong>_

__**This is how I originally imagined it Nachesa Smith and the Olympians. It's going to become it's own story because I have plenty of ideas for the characters to do. You're just gonna have to wait.  
><strong>

Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for Demi-gods, half god, half human. Recently the camp has been expanding. Instead of the simple 12 cabins for the 12 Olympian Greek gods, new cabins have been added for the lesser gods. One cabin stood alone from the other. The main reason for this is the fact they haven't built up to it yet, and they other is that the inhabitant wasn't the greatest person to be around.

The cabin itself didn't exactly attract visitors either. It was painted completely black, like when you stand in a lightless cave and can't even see your own hand in front of your face. Above the door was a symbol, two silver crescent moons one inside the other. The moons were facing opposite directions; one up, the other down. Only a few of the campers had actually seen the inside, but it wasn't as plain as the outside.

Once you walked through the door, the first thing you saw was the life size statue in the middle of the room. It was of the goddess Nyx and weighted at least 800 lbs. because it was made out of the same metal as Nox Clara, the inhabitant's sword. No one truly knows the name of the element, but only a certain number of beings have access to it. But that was all you saw. The walls and wooden floor were the same color as the outside and had no windows. The entire set up was meant to keep out sneaky campers like the Stoll brothers. Only the resident had the power to bring up the living quarters and when she does, the statue is no longer present.

The room had appeared to double in size with one large, black, round bed in the center and stars circling the walls. Another set up was for company with 2 large black sofas and a flat screen TV on the back wall. A snack bar was always set up in the back corner. Even though only one person lived there, it could have housed 18 comfortably. Since only a few campers came near it, it defied most of the camp's rules.

"Wake up or you'll miss breakfast," a girl's voice said and a knock came from outside the closed door leading into the cabin. "Nachesa Smith, get your but out of bed, or else I'll come in there and wake you up myself. Are you even listening to me?" Annabeth opened the pitch black door letting in the only light Nachesa had seen in 18 hours.

The daughter of Nyx didn't tend to follow any camp rules yet she was forced into participating in activities due to her three friends, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. Although Nico wasn't around much, he did come and visit her often. And another that didn't visit often but acted like a sister to Nachesa was Thalia Grace.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Annabeth asked.

Nacy tried to block out the harsh white light with her pure black comforter. "Go away, let me sleep."

"Again I ask, what time did you fall asleep?" Annabeth pulled the comforter off her friend, exposing Nacy and her pale skin, only covered with a night dress, to the bright sun. She hugged her black pillow to her face to shield it.

"7," was mumbled through the pillow.

"Oh, well that's not bad. You've had over 12 hours of sleep."

"AM."

"But it's 7:30 right now. Are you telling me you've only had 30 minutes of sleep?"

"Yes, now go away and let me sleep. I can't live on less than 9 hours."

"Why do you do that to yourself? You stay up all night, and then expect me not to get you up in the morning."

"I'm not a morning person."

"I think we all know that," a boy's voice said from the doorway.

"Go away! You people are so mean to me."

"You have to get up or else I'll mess up your cabin and make you wash all of the dishes tonight," Percy chuckled

Nacy finally looked up at the two. "You wouldn't dare."

"Want to bet?"

Nacy sighed. "I hate both of you." She clapped twice and overhead lights shone down on the shiny, yet black room. "Get out so I can change."

"Are you going to be able to make it through the day?" Annabeth wondered.

"Yes, thank you _mother_. I've survived worse."

Annabeth and Percy stood outside the closed door while Nacy changed into her usual gothic outfit. She stared down at the ring her mother gave her. It doubled as Nox Clara, her sword.

Nachesa sighed thinking about how she was different from the rest of the half-bloods, yet they still allowed her to stay as a summer camper. She looked in her mirror trying to will the under eye bags to disappear, yet they didn't. She sighed again and walked out the door.

"Have I ever told you two how much I hate you both?" she asked them.

"Are you sure that's not just your tiredness talking?" Percy joked.

"Positive."

**Kind of different, in my opinion. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

** You know this part of the story won't have any action or stuff like that. Plus I'm not good at comedy so I wouldn't expect a laugh out of this. But enjoy anyway. **

**A Few Days Later **

"Ugh! You're such a cheater, Nico!" Nacy complained, wholeheartedly.

"How am I a cheater? You're the one who keeps counting card!" Nico replied coolly.

Nacy gasped playfully. "How dare you imply that I would ever do such a thing?"

"I can see you doing it right now!"

The two had been playing cards for the past two hours, yet even though both knew the other would never cheat, the blame game had gone back and forth almost every other minute.

Nacy was glad Nico was back at Camp Half-Blood, even if it was only for a few days. Every time he visited, his absences were shorter and shorter. And Nacy hoped he would at least stay with her for a little longer each time. During the day they spent almost every second together. The two spread darkness wherever they went, laughing care freely. Even if both had pasts they wished to forget, with the other they truly could.

This night was Nacy's way of saying goodbye to him before he left. She knew his nonattendance wouldn't last forever but she had to make every second count.

Right in the middle of their argument they heard a knock on the door. Nacy stopped looked up at the door then sighed.

She went back to her cards then snapped her fingers. "You're late," she said as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway were their two friends.

"Yeah well someone didn't want to come," Annabeth looked pointedly at Percy.

"I never said I didn't want to come!" Percy said defensively.

"Then what was all of that complaining you were doing on the way here?"

"I was just saying how much I think they hate me is all. Not that I didn't want to come."

"Why would they hate you?" Annabeth whispered under her breath as they both entered the cabin. Nacy snapped her fingers again, the door closed, the flat screen TV turned on, and the snack bar in the back lit up with drink dispensers and food makers.

"Besides I love the Nyx cabin," Percy chuckled then heading over to the snack bar, immediately diving into the food.

Nico put down his cards, stood up, walked over to where Percy was stuffing himself. They started laughing and joking together.

While Annabeth helped Nacy clean up the cards, Nacy asked, "Where are Grover and Juniper?"

Annabeth accidentally dropped the cards that were in her hands. "Well . . . um . . . you see. . ."

"Did Grover chicken out again?" Nacy guessed.

Annabeth sighed and picked the cards back up. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Percy was trying to convince him to come but he kept making up excuses. That's why we were late. And Juniper didn't want to come without him."

"It makes sense. You three are the only ones that will even approach the cabin. I guess that's what I get for making it look so scary."

"Don't forget, I helped design it too."

"Oh, yeah. Who knew you had such a dark side?"

"I did," Percy chuckled, looked up from the food and Nico laughed. Nacy smiled at the sound.

"Hey, Nacy can I see those cards you're holding," Annabeth asked, while Percy and Nico were still laughing.

"Uh, sure, I guess . . ." Nacy handed over the cards to Annabeth's waiting hand.

"Hey Percy, you want to play 104 card pickup?" she walked over to the boys.

Nico stopped laughing and looked at Percy who was still acting like an idiot.

"Sure, how do you play?"

Annabeth stopped in front of her boyfriend with 52 cards in each hand, "Like this." She sent the cards flying right at his face. He didn't have enough time to dodge so all 104 cards hit him repeatedly, and then they fell to the ground at his feet.

The look on his face made Nico burst out laughing and Nacy start giggling. "How dareth thee?"

Annabeth pointed at the scattered cards, "Now pick them up."

"Make me!" Percy grabbed at his girlfriend and they started playfully wrestling in the cards, making Nico laugh harder.

"Is that food poisoned or something because you sure are laughing hard," Nacy joked.

"I didn't . . . even eat . . . any!" Nico managed to get out.

Nacy giggled, then said to the wrestling couple, "Are you guys just going to flirt all night or can we start the game?"

They stopped, looked up at her and said, "I am so going to win."

"Not if you're stuck on the ground."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do you guys want to play today," Nacy held up 6 different video games.<p>

"Boo, Kirby's Return to Dreamland is too childish. Why do you even have that," Percy stated, earning a slap on the back of his head from Annabeth.

"Left 4 Dead is way too overdone for us," Nico contributed.

"Plus Golden Eye and Four swords are like majorly old," Percy added.

"You want to get me started on age?" Nacy threatened.

"So that leaves Kung Fu Chaos and Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Annabeth verified.

"Ugh! They both sound stupid!" Percy complained.

"Well you eliminated the rest of them," Nico chuckled.

"Don't you have any other games?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do," Nacy snapped and the walls to the left and right of the TV slid down to reveal tons of games. And below the TV another wall slid down to reveal a compartment with the consoles, a Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, as well as a high tech computer. "But none of them are good four player games except for these ones."

"Fine we'll play Super Smash Bros.," Percy settled.

* * *

><p>"Haha, Percy picked Pikachu," Nico joked.<p>

"Yeah well, Nacy picked a guy," Percy said defensively.

"Samus Aran is not a guy, but that won't matter when I beat your yellow ass," Nacy explained.

"How are you supposed to fight in a dress, Annabeth," Percy kidded.

"Well Princess Zelda is more powerful than you think," Annabeth replied, coolly.

"Yeah she can turn into Sheik," Nico simplified.

"And Snake isn't that bad either. So with that, let's get started."

All through the night the four half-bloods fought each other until their fingers hurt and they were all laughed out. And all throughout the game play, they switched characters, trying out the different powers. Out of all of them Nacy won the most battles but Percy came in a close second.

But the night did have to come to an end because Percy and Annabeth had to get back to their own cabins to get some rest for tomorrow, without getting caught by the cleaning harpies. When they finished saying their goodbyes, Percy and Annabeth left, leaving Nacy and Nico alone on the front porch of the Nyx cabin.

"So when are you coming back again?" Nacy wondered, looking at the ground.

"You know I never can be sure . . ."

"Oh, I see."

"But I won't be gone for long, I promise you that," Nico said, hurriedly.

Nacy looked up at him smiling, "Just be safe, ok?"

"Ok," and with that Nico Di Angelo walked away into the darkness looking behind him to see a dark figure on an even darker background.

**Awe he left, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, Review!**


End file.
